


Madame Suliman has a Shota Harem

by Vetus



Category: Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vetus/pseuds/Vetus
Summary: Seriously, I can’t be the only one that thought this.





	Madame Suliman has a Shota Harem

There were four of them, and they had one job. Oh sure, there were other tasks: cooking, cleaning, and—the supposed reason they were here—learning magic. But all that was either for, or as a result of, their main task: keeping Madam Suliman happy. 

They were all dark-haired, bright and wealthy scions. Their parents, distinguished nobles all, had successfully campaigned for Suliman’s notice, and agreement in tutoring. All had come away pleased at the surely monumental abilities that would be imparted to their firstborns. 

The boys themselves had responded with enthusiasm that was only temporarily dampened as their parents tried to impress upon them the magnitude and importance of the opportunity they were being granted. Madame Suliman was presented as unforgiving perfectionist, and there would be no room for faltering. 

Upon arrival, the boys found Suliman to be far different in person. She was a perfectionist, but she was above all patient. Perfection could not be rushed, only achieved, was her unspoken motto. 

When they first arrived, however, they were not aware of this. The four, upon being delivered to Suliman’s palace, were separated into different rooms. A young girl attended each, bathed, and clothed them in new clothes. The boys, having just recently discovered girls were desirable, found this an embarrassing experience, being so completely and carelessly examined by a potential objective of desire. 

John stood patiently, not knowing his experience was being duplicated by the other boys. The girl was silent, and did not respond to questions. Instead, she softly, but firmly, undressed him. He stood there awkwardly, slightly embarrassed that the attention had made him semi-erect, as she filled the tub and then motioned for him to enter. 

He slid into the water, and relaxed into the warmth of the water as it enveloped him. She washed his hair, his back, his chest, and then gently pushed him backwards. She cleaned his legs, and then grasped his member. At the sudden attention, he stiffened, in more than one way, and stared into her face. Her expression remained unreadable, and he decided to relax. It was good to be clean, after all. 

She pulled back the foreskin, and cleaned the head before moving down to the shaft, and finally his balls. All too soon, it was over, at least in his mind, since he had begun to enjoy the attention. She released his member but it remained standing under the forcing of his pulsing blood. She ignored it, stepped behind him and pushed him forward. 

He had begun to suspect this, and so patiently waited, kneeling in the hot water with his hair falling in his eyes. He felt the small but sure fingers stroke him, and then one was inside him, followed quickly by a second one. Madame Suliman obviously wanted her new apprentices completely clean, so he kneeled patiently. He began to find the feeling pleasant, the muscles tensing and relaxing under her ministrations, and fought down a moment of disappointment as she removed her fingers, leaving him feeling strangely empty inside. 

Temporarily lost in the fading sensation, he didn’t notice her leave the room. Now alone, he left the bath, and found a set of clothes waiting for him. Upon unfolding them, he found only two parts. There were no undergarments, just a silk shirt, and silk pants. He pulled the shirt over his head, and then struggling into the pants, tugging them over his fading erection, which pulsed again at this new sensation. The finely-woven silk was exquisite, caressing his skin like lotion. He fought for self-control for a moment, and then stepped out into the hallway, and his new life. 

—

Time passed quickly. The learning was difficult, but never tedious, and he advanced rapidly. Soon, he was a master of theory, and a novice in application. In the excitement of beginning to bend the laws of nature, he forgot his sexually-charged initiation.

At least for awhile. Once it was apparent he met with Madame Suliman’s approval, she began spending more time one on one with him. He was thankful for the extra attention, and only slightly surprised when she propositioned him. He wanted it as much as she did, and didn’t regret a moment of it. Her grey hair was her one concession to time. The rest of her body remained the same as when she was a young woman, and he became intimately familiar with it. 

He continued his studies, and found out these activities were not only for recreation. Passion was the most potent magical fuel available, and he was full of it. He met the maid again, and found out she wasn’t a maid at all, but a fellow apprentice. He found out how to puncture her stoic expression, and then did it enough that they began to become aroused merely by each other’s presence. 

The three other boys—Tom, Simon, and Henry—experiences were similar, and they too passed. On this particular day, the four had assembled on the order’s of Suliman. They each sported identical blond hair. Their studies in shapeshifting magic had just begun. The lateness of this avenue of study was well-reasoned: a miscast fireball could scorch a table, while a miscast transformation could be fatal. So, their skills at shapeshifting remained mediocre compared to the rest of their arsenal. They didn’t mind, however, there being so much more to learn. 

The reason for blonde hair was very simple: Suliman had taken a liking to it this week, and whatever made Suliman happy made everyone happy. 

Finally, the lady herself arrived. She was dressed in barely a shift, and her tits looked like they were ready to break through the fabric any moment. She quickly brought them to attention, and set them through some complicated exercises.

After some time, she stopped them. “Very well done. I am, as always, so impressed with all of you. Time for some relaxation, I think.”

At these words, a hunger rose into the boys’ eyes, and they descended on her. The four girls had gone in search of rare alchemy ingredients, and consequently were not there for sex, although they were surely playing with each other on their journey. The boys had not minded as much as they would have normally, having been so distracted by a recent tricky array of magical problems. 

At Suliman’s words, however, their pent up lust surfaced and boiled over. In no time at all, they had torn her dress to shreds—one of the benefits of magic is that they never had to worry about mending—and exposed her pale flesh. She didn’t wear underwear, of course. 

John has reached her first, and wasted no time in filling her pussy with his cock. The feeling was as divine as always. She rocked into him, as behind her, Henry thrust into her butt. Filling both of her holes, the two boys began a pattern of thrusting back and forth. One would thrust, forcing her deeper into the other’s dick, who would in turn thrust back. Their rhythm established, they drove deep inside her repeatedly. 

Not to be left out, Tom and Simon bent over and began to nuzzle and suck at Suliman’s breasts. They touched themselves as they did this, each fondling their own erect cock with delicate fingers, playing up and down. 

Together, they all reached towards orgasm in their own way. Tom and Simon came first, pulling back and coating her tits and body in their semen. Henry came next, shooting deep inside her. John felt her tense as Henry came inside her, her orgasm overtaking her as she shook and clenched. The sensation was too much for John, and he came too, spilling into her womb. 

—

The orgy continued through the day, the room echoing with groans as all five were brought to orgasm again and again.

The next day, the girls were back. The boys were not there to welcome them, and when they went looking, each was found exhausted in bed. 

That wouldn’t do, and so ignoring their, admittedly half-hearted pleas, the girls joined them under the sheets.


End file.
